


Amor Púrpuro

by TheRedDiamond



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: Drama & Romance, Eventual Romance, F/F, Female-Centric, Love Letters
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:02:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27047662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRedDiamond/pseuds/TheRedDiamond
Summary: Bae Joohyun escreve uma carta em que revela seus sentimentos mais íntimos para uma antiga amiga.│Irenecentric!au • Seulrene!au│
Relationships: Bae Joohyun | Irene/Kang Seulgi
Kudos: 3





	Amor Púrpuro

**Author's Note:**

> No fim é apenas uma oneshot, enredo bastante simples que fala mais sobre Irene do que de fato no ship kkkkkk espero que gostem.

Querida amiga, 

Não sei porque parece tão estranho escrever para você... talvez essa boba sensação que fica em meu peito ocorra por causa da excentricidade da situação, simplesmente perdi o costume de sentar e escrever com papel e caneta, quando seria muito mais simples escrever uma mensagem no kakao. 

Sim, seria muito simples, mas não acredito que teria o mesmo impacto, até porque minha intenção, e o que busco, não é uma resposta. 

Então, por favor, apenas leia isto quando tiver tempo disponível; antes de dormir ou depois de muito tempo tendo esquecido essa carta num canto e decidir lê-lo com calma tomando chocolate quente (anda um pouco frio esses dias, então se aqueça bem). 

Sendo assim, creio que não há mais necessidade de contornar a verdade que me fez escrever esta carta para você com firulas. 

Lembra da primeira vez em que conversamos? Espero que sim, pois esse dia me é memorável! 

Estávamos ainda no fundamental, doze ou treze anos, você era uma novata, transferida de uma escola de artes da capital, e fazia meses que eu tentava chamar sua atenção para conversarmos, mas nunca o conseguia de fato. Havia uma barreira que me impedia de ser sincera e conseguir o que queria, a timidez e o medo de ser um estorvo, uma perturbação desnecessária, tudo isso para dizer que te achava uma pessoa muito interessante e especial! Afinal quem entrava numa escola cheia de regras, com o cabelo curto e mechas roxas, sabendo que poderia ser retaliada por isso? 

Sua aparência sempre foi muito intensa se comparada às outras garotas da nossa escola, isso me incluía, que seguiam à risca as regras da escola, e isso logo atraiu muita atenção logo de primeira. Você vivia arrodeada de gente e eu preferia o silêncio, envolta somente daquelas pessoas em que mais confio, procurando um lugar seguro para ter meu tempo, seu jeito espontâneo e brincalhão era atrativo para todo mundo, inclusive para mim, mas nunca que fui de fato em frente. Isso me acompanhou até o fatídico dia em que você esqueceu que teria treino do time de futebol, e se viu sem as roupas de ginástica para usar. Acho que eu devo ter relutado umas vinte vezes antes de escrever o bilhete oferecendo minhas roupas e colocá-lo em sua cadeira, quando ninguém estava olhando. 

Ao menos funcionou, veja onde estamos... somos amigas por conta deste bilhete! Graças a minha ousada intenção de aproximação, após ansiá-la por tanto tempo. 

Mas por que estou trazendo isso de novo à tona? 

Bom, sinto que essa lembrança tem retornado mais vezes do que o esperado e, sem que eu perceba, me fez questionar minhas escolhas. 

Entenda, não me arrependo do caminho que escolhi caminhar sozinha. Costumo pensar que fui agraciada, já que nem todo mundo teve a mesma oportunidade, vi muitas desistir pelo caminho, enquanto que eu continuei apostando em algo incerto. Você mesma tentou e acabou entendendo que esse não era seu lugar, mas, como consequência, acabou me pondo naquele caminho que deveria ser o seu. Afinal, desde muito pequena você tinha essa vontade de ser artista, ser um “idol”. 

Alguma vez você me odiou por isto, por “roubar seu lugar”? 

Me questionei isso tantas vezes quando recebi o e-mail da empresa dizendo que eu havia sido aprovada na audição, tanto que temi em chegar e falar que eu havia passado na audição! Foram tantas noites insones para conseguir criar coragem de dizer qualquer coisa... 

Não somente isso, foi até mesmo difícil de entender como tudo aconteceu, nunca na vida eu tinha cogitado ser uma “estrela pop”. Como isso poderia funcionar, ser trainee? O que eu deveria fazer? Por dias vivi em intensa angústia, presa na dúvida entre te dizer ou não se eu havia passado, de pedir sua ajuda para decidir algo. Se eu deveria declinar o convite, nunca mais pisar numa empresa ou audição... Estava me punindo por ter passado em algo que você havia falhado, de tomar sua chance de seguir um sonho! Era tudo tão confuso, e ainda o é, ser aceita numa audição quando a atriz, cantora e modelo, era você! Muito facilmente conseguia te ver brilhando nos palcos, já que foi depositada em você todas as esperanças de ser uma popstar, e a mim não restava muitas opções que empregos menos glamurosos e comuns. Lembra quando eu disse que seria uma anunciante? 

Eu nunca havia treinado dança e canto, mas cá estou tomando seu caminho, e quando contei a verdade depois de quase morrer engasgada por uma profunda culpa, percebi que tudo isso era apenas uma bobagem da minha parte. Você ficou feliz, até mais que eu, com a possibilidade de me ver treinando numa das maiores empresas do país. 

Quantas noites não ficamos em meu quarto, quando vinha dormir na casa dos meus pais, imaginando como seria ter essa vida? Engraçado perceber que naquela época eu te considerava a pessoa perfeita para os palcos e hoje você estar fora dele, vivendo um outro sonho que repentinamente cresceu dentro de ti. 

Culinária, huh? 

Você tinha me dito uma vez para seguir o caminho da culinária e ser chefe de cozinha, ao invés de me prender na ideia de conseguir um emprego em qualquer empresa e viver dentro de escritórios preenchendo tabelas e fazendo café. Simplesmente nós invertemos nossos papéis e foi uma transição tão natural que se tornou boba minha preocupação sobre te contar a verdade. 

Devo dizer que me tornar trainee foi como viver no paraíso e o inferno ao mesmo tempo? Atrevo a dizer que você teve sorte em não ter passado naquela audição... 

Foram tantas dificuldades pelas que passei, certamente tenho muitas histórias para contar, além daquelas que te falei em muitas outras noites nas nossas ligações pela madrugada, em dias que estávamos tão distantes e precisávamos conversar, nem que fosse por ligação, quando na verdade eu desejava estar naquelas noites em que dividíamos uma cama e conversávamos até o dia amanhecer. Entre nossas palavras ficava explícita a saudade de uma época em que as coisas pareciam ser bem mais simples, e por momentos que não tinham retorno; minha brusca mudança para Seoul e sua permanência em Daegu, enquanto você se formava em culinária e abria seu próprio negócio, eu seguia correndo por um sonho recém-descoberto. Você cresceu tão rápido em tão pouco tempo que pensei – não uma, mas inúmeras vezes – que talvez eu havia escolhido o caminho errado. Eu via você deslanchar e seguir por um caminho tão brilhante que pensei que jamais te alcançaria, pois naquela época eu estava presa na ansiedade louca de ter uma chance na empresa, fui colocada em vários projetos, participava de comerciais, usavam meu rosto para tudo que podiam e, no entanto, sequer conseguia avançar e ter um aval sobre meu debut. 

Eu não passava de uma desconhecida para o público, eu estava envelhecendo e ficando velha demais para debutar, enquanto novos rostos e muito mais jovens estavam entrando na empresa, sendo mais capazes de fazer coisas que eu não podia. Houveram muitos dias em que senti medo de acordar e me ver sem dinheiro, ter que ligar para os meus pais e pedir sua ajuda para comprar comida. 

As pessoas diziam que isso jamais ia acontecer comigo, tudo porque eu era bonita. Mas o que isso de fato significava? 

Lembro que você sempre me disse isso, que eu era a pessoa mais linda que viu na vida e toda vez que a escutava falar assim de uma maneira tão sincera, em mim acontecia um alvoroço, um misto de felicidade e vergonha. Nunca soube verdadeiramente como retribuir à um elogio seu, não era como todo mundo até porque sempre te achei mais linda do que eu, em todos os aspectos. Não só te considerava como ainda considero! A garota perfeita, disso não tenha dúvidas. 

Mas é estranho saber que você não é a única a me dizer isso, sobre minha beleza ser algo atrativo, mas quando outras pessoas o dizem, me sento importunada. Esse sentimento é o mesmo até hoje. E muitas vezes me senti culpada por ser assim, já que essas mesmas pessoas usaram minha beleza para maltratar outras trainees como desculpa para tirar oportunidades daqueles que mereciam um pouco de atenção. Como se não bastasse isso, onde quer que eu fosse, sempre haveria olhos me seguindo, assim como na escola. Talvez você não lembre da perturbação que era passear nos corredores da escola, os garotos estavam sempre lá para olhar para mim ao ponto de me deixarem incomodada comigo mesma. 

Também não foram poucas vezes que ouvi as pessoas dizendo que eu jamais saberia a sensação “de não ser bonita”, sendo que eu sabia. Nunca me senti bonita, me achava a pessoa mais horrenda do mundo e posso não ter refletido isso, mas acho que você sabe sobre esse meu lado depreciativo que eu não demonstrava com franqueza, retornando os elogios que me davam com um sorriso insincero e desagradável. Mas desde muito cedo aprendi que qualquer demonstração de fraqueza as pessoas poderiam se aproveitar disso e me fazer mal, já vivi muito das consequências disso, de ser ingênua e inocente, de receber olhares perturbadores. Eu não podia discordar do que diziam, bem como não poderia afirmar, tive que ficar calada e escutá-los em silêncio inexpressivo, apenas para não ser julgada. Como ser você mesma nesse meio? Entendi que é impossível, pelo menos não quando é preciso construir uma carreira, depois que se tem dinheiro e fama isso definitivamente não importa. 

Enfim, acabei escapando do ponto inicial desta carta, como disse estou sendo acometida por muitas lembranças e emoções, ando sensível e pensativa esses dias, e acredito que você até imagina o porquê. 

Esse é o segundo ano em que me tornei Irene do Red Velvet. 

Pelo menos oficialmente para o público geral e por mais que as pessoas me chamem por este nome ainda me parece estranho! Estava tão acostumada a me chamarem pelo meu verdadeiro nome que me acostumar com Irene, de uma hora para outra, pareceu algo impossível. 

No começo parecia que as pessoas se dirigiam a outra persona, e isso é verdade, elas se dirigiam a outra pessoa, mas que ainda era eu. Pensamento um pouco confuso, né? Mas acho que dá pra sintetizar assim: Irene e Bae Joohyun não são a mesma pessoa, pois uma vive dentro dos palcos e holofotes, brilha como uma estrela sob as luzes do palco e chama atenção por onde quer que vá, no entanto a outra persona é mais humana, alguém simples que prefere se manter quieta em seu lugar e manter seus hábitos que nunca morrem. Essa parte é envolta por inseguranças e preocupações, é reservada e tímida. Irene é a artista, e Bae Joohyun é a filha mais velha dos Bae, que viveu sua infância e adolescência em Daegu. 

Bae Joohyun, essa é sua amiga. 

Assim como foi difícil de assimilar o nome Irene, com o tempo percebi que começou a ficar complicado de separá-la da Joohyun. Eu sempre quis que as duas pudessem coexistir num mesmo lugar, mas cheguei à conclusão de que é impossível, preciso das duas para não perder minha identidade e muito menos enlouquecer com tanta atenção. É claro que sou grata pelas pessoas que nos segue, meus fãs, mas é estranho pensar que existem milhares de rostos por aí para mim desconhecidos, que parecem me conhecer, mostrando-se amorosos e muitas vezes compreensivos. Às vezes tenho vontade de poder sentar com todas essas pessoas e escutar um pouco de suas histórias, é fascinante quando vem até mim e são capazes de falar um pouco de si e de suas vidas, páginas que jamais poderei escrever porque escolhi outro caminho. 

Daqui para frente não sei o que pode ser do meu grupo, do Red Velvet, fico insegura, sabe? Mas toda vez que escuto os gritos e as pessoas chamando meu nome, cantando nossas músicas, essas preocupações desaparecem e eu só posso sentir que sou grata por tudo aquilo. Por eles! Todos são minha força, embora muitas vezes não consiga expressar isso da forma correta. 

Embora eles ainda não tenham um nome, coisa que a empresa ainda reluta em fazer, acredito que nossos fãs estão se tornando uma grande página da minha vida. Sou dedicada a eles, não somente porque como líder o precise ser, mas sim por ter pessoas que dependem de mim. 

Mas, por mais que seja preocupante ver tantas pessoas estranhas próximas a mim, sinto que minha maior preocupação seja com minhas membros. 

No começo éramos quatro. Quatro garotas nervosas que viviam um sonho incerto e incrível, número que repentinamente subiu para cinco e uau! Apenas consigo nos definir como uma família e que, depois de muito tempo, finalmente somos uma família que está completa. 

Somos claramente uma família disfuncional e você pode imaginar a confusão que é ter cinco garotas de personalidades e desejos diferentes tendo de conviver num dormitório! Acontecem muitos problemas, sim é verdade, desentendimentos e estranhamentos, mas de uma maneira ou de outra nos tornamos amigas, confidentes e parceiras... posso nomeá-las como minhas irmãs. 

Embora eu finja que não goste, mas quando me chamam de mãe algo se acende dentro de mim e me sinto orgulhosa. Elas ainda estão crescendo e certamente vão enfrentar muitas coisas das quais passei sozinha, por isso estou sempre disponível para elas quando precisam de ajuda. Quero que se sintam seguras, principalmente Yeri. Ela é tão jovem, uma criança ainda, e anda passando por muita dificuldade para ser aceita. Com tão pouca idade já sofreu duras críticas que, na idade dela, teriam me feito desistir de tudo, mas ela é forte, até muito mais do que gosta de demonstrar. É engraçada, brincalhona e alegra muito nossa casa. Colocá-la em nosso grupo foi a melhor coisa que nos aconteceu em tempos. 

Ah! Yerim é como uma irmã para mim, uma amiga que me faz sentir falta da infância, e me faz perceber que cresci rápido demais e perdi muitas coisas. Me faz sentir falta de Daegu, principalmente de você. 

A Joy também é como Yerim, embora seja um pouco reservada. Quando necessário é espontânea e extrovertida, por dentro é linda e possui um generoso coração. Umas vezes é irritante quando quer me tirar do sério, mas sinto que a tomo como uma filha, daquelas que se mima demais ao ponto de não conseguir desgrudar. Seu lado amoroso é o mais magnífico de se observar, se as pessoas conhecessem a Sooyoung tenho certeza de que ninguém conseguiria evitar de se apaixonar por ela e pode ser que eu a inveje um pouco por isso, em como facilmente conquista as pessoas e saber lidar bem com o público, como consegue se expressar diante das pessoas. Esse é um lado corajoso, mas também existe sua parte frágil que me preocupa diariamente. Não é difícil vê-la adoecer, seja um resfriado ou algo mais sério, ela tem a constituição frágil mesmo sendo mais alta e mais forte entre nós. Por causa disso acabo orbitando ao seu redor mais vezes, tendo que tomar o dobro de cuidado com ela, pois tenho medo de que se machuque, entende? 

Mas, para minha sorte, Sooyoung tem Seungwan. 

Wendy… como posso descrevê-la? Ela seria o coração do grupo, se não mais essencial que eu. Não bastando ser talentosa – você precisa escutá-la cantando no dormitório, é como escutar um anjo cantando! – ela tem que ser uma pessoa incrível, é doce e educada, talvez muito ingênua para esse mundo maldoso. Seungwan cuida de nós com muito esmero, está sempre preocupada, gravitando ao nosso redor, observando se precisamos de algo, mas seu único defeito, no entanto, seria sua insegurança. Não foram poucas vezes em que tive que chamá-la para conversarmos a sós e fazer com que botasse para fora tudo que estivesse entalado na garganta, por simplesmente não conseguir se expressar e temer em fazê-lo. Ela tenta guardar muita coisa dentro de si, mas seus medos, tristezas e inseguranças uma hora afloram e isso nos machuca profundamente quando a vemos se machucar. 

Seungwan é a que mais vem sofrendo com a distância, e eu sinto isso por ela, profundamente. Voltar para a Coreia sem a família para perseguir o sonho de cantar, é algo que admiro. Por mais que goste de dizer que não é corajosa, simplesmente sou obrigada a negar, pois acredito que de todas nós, ela é a mais corajosa. Seungwan possui uma bravura imensa, até maior que sua própria altura! 

Mas, voltando ao assunto, independentemente de como elas sejam, as garotas fazem parte da minha vida e isso será para sempre. 

É até difícil sentar e escrever o que de fato anda me perturbando e contá-lo para você já que andamos distantes, isso por inúmeros motivos que vão além de nossa compreensão... mas a muito tempo sinto que é preciso falar para você. 

Quando entrei nessa jornada como trainee, a falta que você me fez foi imensa, mesmo eu prometendo que tentaria evitar me sentir assim. Você já está ciente do que sinto, dos sentimentos que acabaram cruzando a linha segura da amizade e que, por muito pouco, não destruiu nossa amizade. Foi inesperado e muito imaturo da minha parte, quase tomei decisões precipitadas para conseguir sua atenção naquele tempo e eu estava tão confusa com meus sentimentos que sequer me questionei sobre os seus sentimentos por mim. No fim, me declarei pra você por temer te perder para alguém… justo quando você começou a se envolver com seu namorado. Fiquei tão envergonhada quando percebi que seria rejeitada que pensei que nossa amizade tinha terminado ali mesmo, aproveitei minha mudança para Seoul para treinar como uma escapatória e esquecer de vez esses sentimentos absurdos. 

Me enganei ao pensar que poderia esquecer tudo, tomando com um sentimento passageiro, tolo e errado. É difícil esquecer aquele que você toma como seu primeiro e único amor. Um erro que jamais pretendo cometer. 

De qualquer maneira, não se preocupe. Não irei despertar aquilo que foi adormecido com o tempo. Posso garantir que quando voltamos a nos falar, embora não seja a mesma amizade de antes – afinal terminamos construindo uma nova e muito mais forte que antes – que esses sentimentos e pensamentos vão e voltam sem ser chamados, não provocam o rebuliço do passado. Muitas vezes é incômodo me sentir assim até tomar como algo natural, como uma cura. Hoje sei que consigo olhá-la como uma amiga, meus olhos não estão mais voltados para aqueles sentimentos que você não pode retornar e, mesmo que tenha sido doloroso, sou grata por isso. 

Se eu tivesse guardado esses sentimentos, fingindo que nunca me senti daquela maneira por você, sei que tudo entre nós teria aos poucos se desgastado. Minha confissão serviu para estreitar nossos laços e isso é uma dádiva. 

Não sei se você percebeu, pode ser que essa percepção tenha passado como um relâmpago em sua mente, mas eu não falei sobre todas as integrantes. Faltou uma. Não tenha dúvidas de que fiz isso de propósito. 

Talvez, de todas as quatro, Seulgi é alguém que me é muito especial. 

Nossos destinos se cruzaram da maneira mais pitoresca possível, dentro de uma sala cheia de garotos e garotas promissores para conquistar uma vaga no novo projeto da empresa. A tensão dentro daquela sala estava muito alta, havia muitas amizades lá dentro e eu era a única que me mantinha reclusa por vários motivos, um deles era de não querer criar nenhum laço com qualquer um deles e ver esse vínculo ser destruído com as esperanças de conseguir um debut. Seulgi era muito jovem, não a mais nova, mas provavelmente era a garota mais ingênua daquela sala, agindo educadamente e com muita simpatia indiscriminadamente. Quando a vi pela primeira vez pensei que ela não iria durar muito tempo, não porque duvidava de seu potencial, mas sim por conta de sua personalidade. Logo ali, vendo seu rosto aflito e preocupado, ao qual tentava esconder todo seu nervosismo, esperando ser chamada por um dos treinadores, aceitando as palavras de outras garotas ao seu redor como um incentivo e conforto, acreditei que sua ingenuidade a levaria para canto nenhum. Na primeira oportunidade seria descartada por uma de suas amigas e teria seus sonhos destroçados pelos intimidadores treinadores da empresa. 

Incrível foi perceber que a ingênua fui eu! 

Assim que chamaram o seu nome, Seulgi, com aquele seu corpo magro e alto, se dirigiu para o centro do salão, parando em frente aos três jurados, por um minuto achei que ela desmaiaria ali mesmo, tremendo do jeito que estava, mas assim que a música tomou o salão, pude ter certeza de que todos os olhares estavam voltados para ela. Eu mesma não consegui desviar o olhar, ainda que temesse o momento em que chamariam meu nome. 

Vendo-a dançar pude esquecer completamente dos meus problemas e me tornei sua espectadora, pena que tudo terminou rápido demais, e, antes mesmo que eu pudesse perceber, ela graciosamente fez seu último movimento de dança e encerrou a apresentação, retornando para o seu lugar do outro lado da sala. As audições seguintes foram um tanto quanto tediosas se comparadas a de Seulgi. Você precisava ver do potencial daquela garota, foi uma experiência inesquecível! 

No mês seguinte aos testes, os resultados saíram, sem nenhuma surpresa Seulgi estava dentro do projeto, o estranho foi ver que meu nome estava lá também, de alguma maneira eu havia cativado a atenção dos nossos treinadores. O que me surpreendeu de verdade foi no exato momento em que o diretor do projeto me designou para treinar junto com Seulgi. Eu sabia que não fazia jus à metade do talento dela, tanto que passei muito tempo para entender que Seulgi era minha mais nova parceira de dança. 

Seulgi é três anos mais nova e quando a conheci, ela estava no ensino médio e tinha todo aquele ímpeto adolescente. No início a tomei como uma colega de trabalho, alguém que estava ali para conseguir o mesmo objetivo, mas, antes que eu pudesse tomar noção, ela entrou na minha rotina de maneira tão inesperada que me vi apegada a garota, mais do que já fui com alguém. Seu jeito meigo por vezes me deixava sem reação, tímida com a sinceridade de suas palavras que quebrava minhas defesas e quanto mais a conhecia, mais a deixava entrar dentro de mim... foi imprevisível e não planejado. 

Ela me mudou e muito, sempre fui muito independente com quem quer me relacionasse, mas repentinamente passei a depender dela e deixei de ser uma unnie. Tentei retomar minha postura e conter o que é que pudesse estar crescendo, mas depois de muito tempo isso se tornou em algo impossível. 

Meu coração está cada vez mais confuso e quanto mais parava para pensar, mais duvidosa ficava. 

O que eu devo sentir? 

Essa pergunta não para de surgir em minha cabeça e pode ser que eu esteja com medo de estar tomando novamente um caminho perigoso, o mesmo que por pouco não nos separou. Mas assim como tenho medo, não consigo evitar de me sentir feliz, tranquila e segura quando estou com Seulgi. Meu medo não consegue sobrepor o imenso carinho que tenho por ela e isso é o que me conforta em noites tão confusas. No início desta carta eu mencionei sobre estar questionando se tomei o caminho certo, se fiz a escolha certa, no entanto, não consigo pensar que foi um erro. Sem essa escolha eu jamais teria conhecido Seulgi, Seungwan, Sooyoung e Yerim. E, independente do que eu possa temer, sei que as amarei como minha família, o que de fato são. 

Por isso que te escrevo, preciso te agradecer por ter me incentivado para ir naquela audição, por ser minha amiga durante tanto tempo e consequentemente ser meu primeiro amor. É verdade que estou confusa sobre o que sentir por Seulgi, mas você jamais deixará de ser meu primeiro amor. 

Aliás, de uns tempos para cá comecei a associar sentimentos com cores. Para mim seu amor sempre será como minha cor favorita, pois você é púrpura, uma cor intensa, mágica e misteriosa, assim como o primeiro amor é. Já para Seulgi defino seu amor como a cor laranja, que me entusiasma e alegra, passa determinação e, mais que tudo, fascina. 

Então, muito obrigada por ser meu púrpuro durante tanto tempo, você me é importante e jamais o deixará de ser. 

Com amor, 

Bae Joohyun.


End file.
